Not So Silent
by KamalaC
Summary: He is quiet, he is small, he is black… The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore… Chap Three: Tugger makes a suggestion, and feels like he gets ignored. Mistoffelees, however, is a tricksy cat who was paying more attention than was realised.
1. Not So Silent

A/N: I saw Cats live last night, and this came to me immediately. The interaction between these two… slash-fiction was inevitable.

-NSS-

He is quiet, he is small, he is black…

Mistoffelees is all of these, it is true. He is one of the smallest Jellicles, slightly bigger than an adolescent even though he is fully grown. His coat is pure black, with only a hint of white about the face. And he almost never speaks.

Rum Tum Tugger smiles as Mistoffelees yowls beneath him, and gently leans down to bite the younger Jellicle's ear.

Everyone knows that for the most part, Mistoffelees is silent. He will occasionally pipe up if someone (usually Tugger) makes him angry, but usually just rolls his eyes and plays a prank.

Mistoffelees begs for more, his voice sweeter than anything Tugger has heard before.

Because Tugger knows just how to make Mistoffelees scream.

And that's the way they both like it.


	2. Not Such a Bore

A/N: Your wish is my command, Insanemistosingsmore. Here we have Mistoffelees' point of view.

-NSS-

The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!

The look on Tugger's face was priceless when he said that. No one ever accused him of being a bore.

Then his eyes flashed with mischief, and Mistoffelees grinned impudently before taking off at a run, Tugger hot on his heels. They both knew that Tugger could catch him easily – but where was the fun in that?

Tugger nuzzles the back of Mistoffelees' neck fondly once he catches his wayward companion. He'd never go so far as to say 'I love you', but Mistoffelees knows anyway.

It's in the way Tugger will spend half the night chasing some girl, only to leave her hanging if Mistoffelees turns up with that look in his eye.

It's in the way Tugger knows exactly how to make Mistoffelees yowl, and takes great delight in doing so.

It's in the way Tugger gently bites his ear when they're together, knowing how sensitive Mistoffelees' ears are.

They curl up together, sated, and Mistoffelees smiles. Tugger can be so predictable at times.

But that's how they both like it.


	3. Not What I Expected

A/N: Was watching Cats on DVD again, and this came to me. Had to get it out before the plot-bunny ran away – they're all deserting me! Help!

Also, for those who don't remember/aren't sure, Bombalurina is the reddish cat who was always hitting on Tugger during the play.

Rating: PG

Warnings: Slight sexual references, Mpreg, Tugger being thick and Mistoffelees being tricksy, bit of angst and a whole lotta fluff.

-NWIE-

"Have you ever thought about having kittens?"

Mistoffelees twisted around to look at the other cat who sometimes shared his basket, Rum Tum Tugger, in amusement.

"Don't you already have a legion of kittens?" He smiled. Tugger shifted and avoided Mistoffelees' gaze.

"Probably. But I meant… kittens of our own. To raise together."

"In case you haven't noticed, Tugger dearest," Mistoffelees supressed a chuckle as Tugger glared at the endearment, "I'm male. And I know you're aware that you're male. It would be rather difficult for us to have kittens together. Though if you really want to try…" He rolled over on top of Tugger and licked along his jawline, something that always got Tugger in the mood.

That was the last spoken on the subject, though Mistoffelees knew that Tugger was upset that he hadn't taken it seriously. Unbeknownst to Tugger, however, Mistoffelees had taken the suggestion very seriously. It would just need a lot of planning to get it right.

-NWIE-

It was two months after the Ball, and Mistoffelees had been missing for the entire time. The others would occasionally catch glimpses of him, and there were no missing posters from his family, so the other Jellicles knew that he was around the city somewhere. He just apparently didn't want to be found, especially not by someone who might want to speak to him.

Rum Tum Tugger was getting frustrated, and the other Jellicles all knew it. While they only gathered all together at the Ball, they still kept in contact with each other throughout the rest of the year. Bombalurina was getting quite sick of Tugger hanging around, since all he wanted to do was moan about Mistoffelees' disappearing act.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she finally snapped. "He hasn't dropped off the face of the earth. When he gets back, grab him by the scruff of the neck, drag him back to your den and claim him as your mate. You know you're not happy unless you know exactly where he is, so man up and commit yourself to him." With that, she summarily threw Tugger out of her house before her humans could find a Tom-cat there.

Tugger wandered for a while, dropping back to his own humans every now and then to let them know that he was still alive and to annoy them into feeding him. The truth was, he did love Mistoffelees, perhaps more than he loved his reputation as a virile stud. After all, he had left females hanging after a lengthy courting plenty of times, just because he'd caught sight of Mistoffelees looking lonely or bored. The problem was, he didn't think Mistoffelees considered him suitable for a long-term relationship – take the conversation about kittens for example.

He knew that he'd make a lousy father, but that was why Tugger wanted to raise kittens with Mistoffelees. Together, he was pretty sure that they'd do a decent job. Maybe if they both bred with the same female, then they'd get a litter that belonged to both of them. But Mistoffelees hadn't been willing to even broach the subject again, and Tugger knew better than to push his luck. He'd rather have his random flings with Mistoffelees than have nothing.

Eventually he snuck into Mistoffelees' house, figuring that he'd wait there. He missed his small companion. When he got to the kitchen, however, he stopped in surprise.

Curled up on the floor, panting and exhausted, was Mistoffelees. He was licking something, and when Tugger moved closer, he could see that it was a newborn kitten.

"What the…"

"Hi Tugger," Mistoffelees smiled up at him, all sweetness and light as if he hadn't spent the last two months hiding. "Meet our daughter."

…wait, what?

"Huh?" Was Tugger's intelligent response. Mistoffelees let out a chuckle, and explained whilst continuing to lick the kitten clean.

"You said you wanted kittens. And after the last Ball, Grizabella needed to be reborn somehow, but none of the female Jellicles conceived over those few nights. So I did some quick-talking, some fancy footwork, and a lot of pleading, and…"

"And you had her," Tugger whispered, drawing close enough to look at their little kitten. She was so tiny, mostly black but with a few of Tugger's tan markings. "She's beautiful."

"Of course she is," Mistoffelees shrugged dismissively. "She's ours."

-NWIE-

After that, Tugger stayed with Mistoffelees. Neither spoke about it, he simply moved in along with their kitten. They named her Nyarlandra, though Mistoffelees' humans called her Twiggy. Sometimes Tugger found himself upset that he hadn't been able to be with Mistoffelees during the pregnancy – but Mistoffelees just purred at him, and said he could be there for the next one.

Tugger intended to hold him to that promise.


End file.
